fossworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Island of Dragons
A story set on the Tanud, the Isle of Dragons. In the year 1099 Characters Roztov - aged 45 - 15 years prior to his arrival in Yaja Turplence B’iyano, scholar of Hyadna - (Tuppence) a Hyadnian wizard Salveri - a sailor, from Bellavia Arrin - a sailor, from Tomsk Tankle - female sailor, from Enttland Dreggen - baddie dude, not decided yet Meggelaine - fressle druid Broddor - dwarven paladin from Kardane - a dwarf fortress in the Vale of Adders, Styke Ghene - elven driud - "Ghene was the expert on Garumuda, but Roztov knew more about dragons in general." Dragons: Lorkuvan - a Stov dragon that Roz rescues Mordran - shape shifting Spire Dragon Shumakkak the Green. The Huntress Neith - the dragon killed by Broddor etc Flora and Fauna vegetain - tree climbing cow rotrok - shell-less turtle naraberry Places Runaway village - the chiefs name is Ber, the scouts that found us are Nac and Wen Stovolgard notes The Battle at Bograt - whatever it was, lead to the breakup of the 'heroes' The 'original trip west' was 10 years ago (or 11.5 according to Broddor) - A pivotal part of the story is about a mission sent to Garamuda by King Primus, three years prior to the events in the the story. As described by Dreggen and Ghene: Dreggen: Dreggen looked down at the blade and licked his lips. ‘Well, it doesn't matter now anyway. I was just a servant. All of us are servants to the dragons.Twelve dragons and ten people. Sent east by King Primus. He has a... connection to Garumuda.The dragons are crowded onto this island, always fighting amongst themselves. What they needis living room. If they invade Nillamandor from the west, while Garumuda invades from the east then the whole continent can come under the control of dragonkind.’ Ghene laughed mirthlessly. ‘Old Bones is already invading from the east, you idiot.’ ‘Yes well,’ said Dreggen, licking his dried up lips again. ‘I know that now.’ ‘This is bad, I admit. Did you see Garumuda? What was said?’ ‘I never saw him, only Kretorek, our chief diplomat, and his human consort Tverten saw him.’ ‘Well, and?’ said Ghene as he grew impatient, pressing the dagger closer. ‘I don't know!’ pleaded Dreggen.‘It was between them!’ ‘Then why bother coming all the way back here if there was no message to bring?You are lying.’ ‘Very well! Garumuda wants to set up a gateway, a portal between east and west.’ ‘What does that gain him?’ ‘I don't know. But that is the message.’ Ghene: He relayed the details of what he had learned from Dreggen. ‘How did you know about a message from Old Bones?’ asked Meggelaine. ‘I didn’t know, at all really,’ admitted Ghene, ‘but I remembered something that had happened a while back and took a stab in the dark. What Dreggen said fitted with the thing that I remembered, unfortunately. Well, maybe three years ago or so a flight of ten dragons went over Nillamandor. They had human riders, or so I heard.They flew east and were not seen for a couple of weeks, then they flew west again.What I heard was that on the way east they had flown over our ranger station east of Tygnz, and on the way back they were ready for them. Not a bad bit of multilateral planning I heard. The rangers atLodz sent magical messengers back to the King in Bydgoszczand he had his gryphon cavalry airborne by the time the dragons crossed his lands. We have diplomatic ties with Lodz, so I was able to read the dispatches about it. It did rather alarm me at the time, I remember, as there havenot been mounted dragons over Nillamandor since the Empire. Nothing else like it happened after that though. I never got word of who they were or what they were doing, so sinceit seemed like a one off I didn't bother enquiring through our diplomatic channels. Dreggen must have been part of that flight, taken prisoner and then escaped.’ I don't remember that at all,' said Meggelaine.'' '''You were in Tyra at the time I think, maybe missed it. ‘Hmm,’ mused Roztov. ‘I maybe vaguely remember reading that in a chapbook in Timu. I just assumed itwas bollocks though, as everything that gets printed in Timu is bollocks.' ‘I never verified it, just had one source, a single bit of velum delivered from our embassy in Bydgoszcz. I think at the time I'd also thought it possibly exaggerated. I mean, mounted dragons? Maybe someone saw a goblin riding a wyvern and everyone got a bit excited. Then a story gets cooked up to present the King of Lodz in a good light. The Council should have checked up on it, but you know what they are like. Lilly had other things on her mind. But now that we are so familiar with the manhunters, and then when I saw Dreggen again and looked at his wrists, it all slotted into place.’ ‘Incredible,’ groaned Roztov, sitting back and rubbing his face with his hands. ‘All this time, what an idiot I’ve been,’ cursed Ghene. ‘We’ve been played for fools. Dreggen must have waited a year or more for a ship that was going as far west as us. Then he led us straight to this island. He must have laughed at us every single day. Oh Etruna.’ Category:The Dragon Isle Category:Books Category:In Progress Category:Island of Dragons